BloodBorne:The True Ending (One Shot)
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: Basically just the ending of BloodBorne where you killed the Moon Presence. Warning Bad grammars and Spoilers. Please,Rate and Review. Rated M Just To Be Safe Note that this is just a practise for me for a new work I have in mind,so please be kind. Disclaimer: BloodBorne is rightfully owned by From Software


BloodBorne One Shot Fanfiction: Testing and adapting.

An enormous being cloaked in black dress with many blades in the front of it's body. Each slash and cut are swift, aiming for the vital parts of the human body. Whether it is the heart, liver or the brain. But even so, it's opponent is a human, a male, and to be more specific, a _Hunter._

The male Hunter is wearing a charred garb outfit and black pants. On his head is a black top hate that covers his eyes, giving him the mysterious feeling. He seems to be wearing a boots specifically for combat, and of course hunting.

After all, _a Hunter must hunt._ On the Hunter's right hand is a silver blade, long maybe around, say 68 to 70cm long. It would be a clean silver blade if it wasn't for the blood, stained because of harming, stabbing, slicing the enormous being in black cloak in front of him.

On his back, is a large sheath in black color, engraved by silver markings, almost as long as the blade in his right hands if not more. Most people would think this as a fashion to looks cool, but that would be a mistake. For a Hunter, always surprise their prey.

Finally, his left hand is holding a pistol. An old looking pistol. A Blunderbuss more specifically. However, it does not use an ordinary bullet but quicksilver bullet mixed with the gunner's own blood making it more effective for beasts.

Preparing for the being, which he remembers, went by the name Mergo's Wet Nurse, to strike it's deadly attack, he will be patient. His hands are trembling with excitement. Excited to see more of the being's blood.

As Mergo's Wet Nurse striking, the Hunter with an impressive and remarkable speed that would make his mentor proud, approached the back of Mergo's Wet Nurse, and start slashing his blade around. Each strikes are deadly that would no doubt kill a human in any seconds. With each strikes, the being's blood accompany it, tainting the Hunter's black outfit deep crimson red color.

The being staggers after each strike the Hunter sent to it's back, making it stop it's deadly strikes. Howling in pain, couldn't do anything but feel weak. The Hunter behind it still striking it's back then finally, it lands on his….ehh…knees?

The Hunter quickly reposition himself into the front of Mergo's Wet Nurse, resuming his deadly slash attack. Each combo striking the area of the human's breathing system. While sending the strikes and not satisfied, he put the blade on the sheath on his back, combining both the blade and the sheath to be one.

This is what Hunters call, Trick Weapons. Each Trick Weapons have their own form and function. And with this one, it will be combined into one, transforming it to be a greatsword type.

While this maybe heavy and will make the Hunter a bit slow, his strikes will deal more pain than before. The being in front of him, could no longer hold the pain the Hunter keeps sending it. It just lays itself there, feeling weak from the attacks it received.

The Hunter, noticing this then proceeds to end the fight by stabbing his weapons into the body of Mergo's Wet Nurse, pass in the front and went out to the back. Blood splatters around and once again tainting the Hunter in deep crimson red. Mergo's Wet Nurse then vanish after the last attack.

The Hunter let out a sigh of relief. Feeling the strength coming to him, the blood echoes gathered inside him as he slain Mergo's Wet Nurse. Every enemy he kills, this will be what he experience. Sometimes, a certain enemy he killed, he will receive the memories of the being he killed.

Seeing the fight finished, he approaches the lamp in the middle of the area, just appeared after Mergo's Wet Nurse vanished into nothingness. Talking about Mergo's Wet Nurse disappearance, the Hunter received another One Third Of Umbilical Cord. He truly did not have any clue of what it will do but, he has a feeling he will need it.

And with that, he crushed the cord, the familiar white of disappearance after consuming it showing. He feels many emotions after crushing the cord, such as knowledge, strength, energy and much more.

As he reaches the lamp, he sit down and then return to the Hunter's Dream. Where he will be meeting The Doll and his mentor, Gehrman. The familiar feeling of being grabbed into the dream, he then close his eyes.

As he enters the dream, he was shocked to see the Hunter's Workshop in flame, probably consuming everything in it's path. There he then saw the doll and made his way there.  
The Doll saw him approaching her. She then spoke, "Good Hunter, you have come… Dawn will soon break…. This night, and this dream, will end. Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on, Good Hunter…".

The Hunter was confused as to what would Gehrman wants with him. But then made a theory that it has something to do with the dream. He then made his walk to the foot of the great tree but then stopped as he remembered something.

The Doll, seeing him stopped, proceeds to asked, "What is it, Good Hunter?"

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you will channel the blood echoes inside me.", He replied. His voice dry, raspy even as he didn't talk for years and never drinks. But that is seems to be the case since he don't really talk much unless questioned.

The Doll nods her head. "Very well, let the echoes become your strength. Let me stand close. Now shut your eyes…", she spoke with a kind and caring voice.

The Hunter complies of what The Doll told him considering he had done this many time that he couldn't remember anymore. He then receives the feeling of strength entering him source of the echoes being transferred to be his strength. The Hunter nods his head to The Doll as an appreciation of what she has done.

He then resumes his walk to meet Gehrman, his mentor. Passing through the gate, he then enters an area of white lilies flowers surrounding the great tree. He saw Gehrman and made his way to him.  
Gehrman, sensed The Hunter in front of him, proceeds to the next step. "Good Hunter, you've done well, the night is near it's end.", The Hunter guessed correct that it has something to do with the dream. "Now I will show you mercy.", now The Hunter is worried of what Gehrman's word mean. "You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed….from this terrible hunter's dream."

The Hunter was shocked beyond words at this revelation. His mentor, Gehrman, offers him to be freed from this dream, no more dying, no more hunts and because of that he will accept.

That is, if he didn't hear it, his mentor's plead.

 _"Oh Laurence… Master Willem… Somebody help me… Unshackle me please, anybody… I've had enough of this dream… The nights block all sight… Oh, somebody, please…"  
_  
Those words replayed itself in his mind.

And so, The Hunter then shook his head then speak. "I heard it, Master Gehrman. I heard your plead to be free from this dream.", Gehrman was surprised at his words. "I will free you, then end the nightmare, I promise.", his voice seems to be desperate.

 _'Such a loyal student….no, son.',_ Gehrman thought. He then chuckles making The Hunter to be ready. "Dear oh dear, what was it? The blood, the hunt, or the terrible dream?", with each of this questions, he slowly stand up.

"Oh, it doesn't matter.", his right arm slowly reaches his back. "It always comes down to the Hunter's helper to clean up after these sorts of messes.", as his right reaches his back, he then reveals what he had in his arm transforming the long curved sword in his right hand into a scythe. "Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt…", he spoke with deep voice.

The Hunter prepares his blade in his right arm and his blunderbuss on his left. Gehrman, even with a peg leg, in a burst of speed immediately in front of The Hunter slashing down his scythe horizontally.

The Hunter barely managed to intercept the strike just in time, else he would be having a long wound on his chest and he do not want that even if he has a blood vial or more. After intercepting, he then proceeds to stab Gehrman into the gut but Gehrman saw it, dash back to dodge the stab.

The Hunter, after missing his strike, dash in front of Gehrman sending strikes after strikes with a burst of speed making Gehrman impressed. _'You have truly improved.'_ , he mentally smiled. Each strikes are blocked but one or two have nicked him on the shoulder, making him flinch because of the pain.

Seeing this opportunity, The Hunter attempts to stab once again at Gehrman's heart, with clear intent to end the fight. But just as his strike was nearing it's target, Gehrman pulled back the scythe's blade into it's curved sword form, his left hand grasping his own blunderbuss and pulled the trigger and hit it's target making The Hunter stops in his advance.

Gehrman plunges his right hand into The Hunters body, searching for something. After tired of searching, he then grabs a guts, forcefully pulling it out of The Hunters body making The Hunter screams in pain.

The Hunter clearly injured, rolls back to a safe distance then inject his wound with a blood vial, making the wound disappear and giving a new found energy to continue the fight _'Never let your guard down',_ The Hunter mentally noted. 

The fight then continued in so many strikes, slashes and stabs. Gunfire fills the area and blood, staining the white lilies around them, becoming red. The Hunter now clearly injured, bleeding in many areas, his left shoulder, his chest and abdomen.

Gehrman does not fare well either. Since he have no blood vial, he still have a bleeding left thigh, his outfit slashed down, revealing a nasty deep wound cut, bleeding madly. He then cough blood and falls to his knees.

This time, The Hunter, with as much as strength as he currently have, forced his body to move in a burst of speed and proceeds to transform his blade with the huge sheath on his back. After transforming it, he then plunged the sword in Gehrman's kneeling state, making The First Hunter gasped in pain. The Hunter pulls out his sword and again staining the white lilies.

"Y-y-ou've clear-ly…have..improved…", Gehrman spoke with a low voice, bloods leaking out of his mouth."T-t-tell me….wh-what is your name?"

"My name…is Ren…", Ren, the now identified Hunter, replied with chocked sobs. Sad to see his father figure dying.  
"D-do not be sad, Ren. Lik-like you have said, I wi-will be free. Wha-what ever….you..will face…I know you will be able to defeat it.", Gehrman spoke back. "Ahh….. The Night… And the dream… were long.", he spoke with low voice then explode in silver light, gone. His scythe dropped down.

Ren wiped his face that is full of tears. He grabs Gehrman's scythe. But then, his eyes went wide. He suddenly feels an ominous feeling. A feeling that he is watched by someone, no but rather, _something._ He then looks back and saw that the moon is getting closer and closer. 

But then, when he watches carefully, he saw a black creature that seems to be resemble a rib cage that also looks like a wolf. Tentacles on his back and his claws are sharp. His tentacles then went for Red and grabbed him. **"Sleep, sleep and all the pain will be goneee!",** The…thing spoke.

 _'Yes…slee-',_ Ren's thought was cutoff when he suddenly remembers the Third Umbilical Cord he consumed _._ With newfound power, he broke free from the being's grasp. _'With how it looks like, it must be a Great One of this dream.',_ he mentally noted once again, force of habit. His face then full of determination to end this nightmare.

 **"No! Just sleep! Why don't you understand?!",** The Great One hissed in anger but then went to find Red when he felt a huge pain on his leg.  
When he didn't notice or distracted, Ren have cut off it's right leg, making The Great One stumbling and can no longer stand properly.

Ren lunged to The Great One when it suddenly let out a blood screeching roar and he was forced to stop in his advance and covered his ears. After the screeching stop, he then resumes his advance to kill The Great One, his hands is the scythe Gehrman used. With the sharp end of the scythe, he plunged it onto the eyes or what he supposed to be the eyes. The Great One squirming around in pain.

Ren pulled out the scythe and repeatedly slashes certain area of The Great One. The Great One can't do anything as he is forced to endure everything that is thrown at him.

With one last, strong final stab on it's head, the creature wails around then falls dead. Blood seeping out of it's wounds. After a few seconds, it then exploded in blood making Ren's clothes more red than before. 

"I…can't believe it… I.. I killed a Great One and finally end The Nightmare!", Ren yelled to the sky happily. Now, there will be longer Scourge of The Beast. Yharnam will be safe once again when suddenly he felt a huge pain. He then gasped in shocked of what happened.

"Gahh… What is…. Happening to me?", he grunted as he spoke to himself when he then felt himself changing. His last vision was of the red moon in the Hunter's Dream before all went black.

 **After a few hours later:  
**

The Doll walks around when she suddenly found something unexpected. A tentacle. Black, bluish tentacle just the same as the Great One, The Moon Presence. She grabbed it and hugged it as if it will be pushed and can no longer be found if let go.

"Are you cold? Oh, Good Hunter", she said then smiled and made herself back inside the workshop, the tentacle still on her arms.

 **The End.**


End file.
